


Needing to Remain Not in His Own Hospital for the Foreseeable Future

by jimhoppersbeard



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimhoppersbeard/pseuds/jimhoppersbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events shown in Yakimono. It's Frederick's first night staying at Will's. Meanwhile Will discovers that he actually cares about Frederick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing to Remain Not in His Own Hospital for the Foreseeable Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drunkonsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonsmut/gifts).



> For the very lovely and very talented DrunkOnSmut who has gifted me some amazing fics that I am eternally grateful for. Plus, as a little thank you for all the great works you produce. Thank you!

It didn’t matter how exhausted he was; every time Frederick closed his eyes all he wanted to do was stay wide awake and for it to be daylight. After the events of today, he wondered if he would ever have a full night’s sleep again. His hand reached up, tangling his fingers into his hair and trying not to imagine the smell and feel of the blood that was matted there just a few hours ago. As he tossed and turned, the sheets felt itchy against his skin and while he missed the silky smooth feel of his own bedsheets, he appreciated the scratchy feel against his skin. It made him feel and reminded him that everything was ok. Well, not everything. Hardly anything actually. He had remained not dead for now, but he also needed to remain not in prison, or worse, in his own hospital for the foreseeable future.

It was no good. The thoughts rushing around his head would not quiet down and he was just getting more and more stressed and upset about everything he would soon have to face. Sitting, up and rubbing his palms over his face, he removed the thick blanket covering him and reached for his cane which had been resting against the bedside table. He had never switched the lamp off. The low glowing from the bulb gave him enough light to find his way to the door. He stood there for a second and shivered; only wearing a t shirt and some thin plaid pyjama bottoms was enough in his own home where there were heated floors and rooms. Will’s house was cold at night once the fire was out and he had ventured upstairs to the guest room. The cool air once again made him feel and he continued out of the door and down the dark passageway to the stairs, trying to remember which stairs creaked on the way up, but failing miserably and creating quite a racket. Will went off to bed at the same time as Frederick, after a measure of whiskey and letting all the dogs back in. They all swarmed around Frederick and he had nervously patted them each on the head one by one as they wagged their tails and went off to bed themselves.

At the bottom of the stairs, Frederick had gone off in the direction of the kitchen to get a glass of water. Why was a glass of water always the answer to everything? Got a headache? Have a glass of water. Had a bit of stomach ache? Have a glass of water. Can’t sleep because you’re worried about the murders and people-eating you’ve been cleverly and seamlessly framed for? Have a glass of water.

He drank the water quickly, leaving the glass in the sink and turning around to hear a whimpering sound coming from the living room. Probably just one of the dogs moving around to get comfortable. Staring out of the kitchen window into the seemingly endless snowy fields and the dark night sky, little flakes of snow floating around in the air and eventually joining the thick layer on the ground. He was trying to switch off and concentrate on something else. The cold air, the hard floor beneath his bare feet, the smell of left over dog food in the bowls by the refrigerator, the memory of the blood all over his suit and seeping through onto his skin. His head dropped and his eyes shut quickly as he let out heavy sobs, trying hard to keep them in by covering his mouth with the back of his hand and breathing deeply. Breathing slowly. Head up. Slowly opening his eyes again, a single tear rolled down his cheek and he saw his reflection in the window pane - miserable, pathetic, alone. Nothing new, but never more apparent than right now. He could no longer cover up his insecurities with sarcastic smirks and smarmy comments. Besides, he had no one to listen to them - apart from Will, and he thought better of it since Will was his only hope. He needs him. He had always wanted to need someone but he never imagined it would be like this. He thought he would eventually become less pathetic, yet here his in his ex patients kitchen at one in the morning, crying and pitying himself.

Another whimper from the room at the front, followed by strained heavy breathing and a gasp. It wasn’t a dog this time, it was definitely Will. Frederick thought maybe his presence in the kitchen was disturbing him and started to move back to his room.

‘Fred-?’ a small cry came from the front room. Frederick instantly thought he had imagined it. Come on Frederick, you need him but you don’t need him that much. ‘Frederi-’ His eyes looked sideways, suspiciously as he convinced himself he definitely did hear the sound of his name this time. He sneaked into the room to see Will sitting up on his bed, his arms draped over his legs and his head resting on his knees. He looked up slowly, a look of worry and exhaustion across his face.

‘Will?’ Frederick said his name with caution, not wanting to sound like his psychiatrist. ‘Will are you… are you ok? What’s-’

Will looked Frederick in the eye and his expression said it all. Frederick wasted no time, rushing to sit on the bed.

‘Do you want to talk about-?’ Frederick urged - again not wanting to sound intrusive. He was hoping Will did want to talk. Frederick needed someone to talk to him for a change.

‘I don’t know. I just feel like I can’t help you, and I know what you’re going through but there are only two options here. And I don’t know why I care about you at all -’ Frederick pulled a displeased face at this - ‘but what’s happening to you seems to be bringing up some pretty painful memories and I don’t appear to be coping with that very well.’

‘That’s understandable. I can’t sleep either. I’m… I’m too scared to sleep.’ He trailed off a little at the end, embarrassed to say it, especially to Will whom he tried to impress his power upon until today.

Will suppressed a smirk. He felt pleased that Frederick was now at his mercy, in a way, that he held all the power now. With just a quick phone call, he could turn Frederick in. Even though he had a plan, Frederick would suffer for a little while, like he had done. But he didn’t want anyone to go through what he had gone through, and for some unknown reason, he really didn’t want it to happen to Frederick Chilton.

‘It’s just a nightmare. I’ve had worse.’ He was calmer now, but he could sense that Frederick wasn’t feeling any calmer. And why would he.

‘I always thought it would be less lonely to live with someone else, but actually I’ve never been more alone.’

Will thought for a minute. He had an overwhelming urge to take care of the pathetic man sitting in front of him. Why? Well, he had helped him - kind of. Listened to him at least. Taken notice. He looked like a lost puppy, one that Will would love to pick up and take home to the rest of his pack. He smiled as he thought about that.

‘You’re not alone, Frederick. Not while you’re here. With me.’

Fredrick wasn’t sure how to react to this. They seemed like such kind words. They hung in the silence of the night and he considered what they meant. ‘You want me to stay?’

‘I want you to be safe, and I want to take care of you.’

Will spoke to confidently and Frederick was taken aback. Someone wanted to take care of him? He wondered how they had even got to this point so quickly, when only a few minutes before he was sobbing alone in the kitchen wondering how he would ever come out of this, and now he had a person who wanted him to be safe? It was a bit too much for him and he looked around for something to say, trying to find his words in the corner or on the ceiling. They didn’t appear.

Will could see him struggling. ‘Come here,’ he motioned with a hand and lowered his legs to give Frederick room to move toward him.

‘Thank you,’ Frederick managed and his face brightened slightly and he leant into Will.

Wrapping their arms around each other, Frederick sighed loudly and Will made a shushing sound, placing his lips to Fredrick’s forehead lightly. Frederick was melting at his touch.

‘I will make sure that everything will be ok. It will take time, but I promise I will make it ok,’ he whispered into Frederick’s ear. They stayed like this for twenty minutes before Frederick started to finally fall asleep. Will was still wide awake, but not because he couldn’t sleep; because he wanted to watch over Frederick.

‘Get in.’ It was more of an order than an offer, but it was gentle and frankly the best offer Frederick had had in years. He slid across to the other side of the bed and slid under the warm covers.

‘Good night, Frederick.’

‘Good night, Will. And… thank you.’

‘Shhh, go to sleep now. Forget it all. I’m here.’

They fell asleep next to each other, their arms somehow becoming tangled and they both slept through the night, only waking once or twice. The dreams may not have been pleasant, but were manageable now that they had each other.


End file.
